voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure Time
Adventure Time is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward for Cartoon Network. It follows the adventures of a boy named Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada) and his best friend and adoptive brother Jake (John DiMaggio)—a dog with the magical power to change shape and size at will. Finn and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo, where they interact with Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch), the Ice King (Tom Kenny), Marceline the Vampire Queen (Olivia Olson), BMO (Niki Yang), and others. The series is based on a 2007 short produced for Nicktoons and Frederator Studios' animation incubator series Random! Cartoons. After the short became a viral hit on the Internet, Cartoon Network commissioned a full-length series, which previewed on March 11, 2010, and officially premiered on April 5, 2010. The series draws inspiration from a variety of sources, including the fantasy role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons and video games. It is produced using hand-drawn animation, and action and dialogue for episodes are decided by storyboarding artists. Because each episode takes roughly eight to nine months to complete, multiple episodes are worked on concurrently. The cast members record their lines in group recordings, and the series regularly employs guest actors for minor and recurring characters. Each episode runs for about eleven minutes; pairs of episodes are often telecast to fill half-hour program slots. Eight seasons of the program have aired, and a ninth and final season premiered on April 21, 2017. As of October 2015, a feature-length film is in development. Since its debut, Adventure Time has been a ratings success for Cartoon Network, with the highest-rated episodes having attracted over 3 million viewers. The show has received positive reviews from critics and—despite being aimed primarily at children—has developed a following among teenagers and adults. Adventure Time has won awards including: six Primetime Emmy Awards, a Peabody Award, three Annie Awards, two British Academy Children's Awards, a Motion Picture Sound Editors Award, a Pixel Award, and a Kerrang! Award. The series has also been nominated for three Critics' Choice Television Awards, two Annecy Festival Awards, a TCA Award, and a Sundance Film Festival Award, among others. A comic book spin-off based on the series won an Eisner Award and two Harvey Awards. The series has also inspired various clothing items and related merchandise, video games, comic books, and DVD compilations. Adventure Time follows the adventures of a boy, Finn the Human (voiced by Jeremy Shada), and his best friend and adoptive brother Jake the Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio), who has magical powers to change shape and size at will. Pendleton Ward, the series' creator, describes Finn as a "fiery little kid with strong morals". Jake, on the other hand, is based on Tripper Harrison, Bill Murray's character in Meatballs. This means that while Jake is somewhat care-free, he will "sit Finn down and give him some decent advice if he really needs it". Finn and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo, which was ravaged by a cataclysmic nuclear war a thousand years before the series' events. Throughout the series, Finn and Jake interact with major characters, including: Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch), the sovereign of the Candy Kingdom; the Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny), a menacing but largely misunderstood ice wizard; Marceline the Vampire Queen (voiced by Olivia Olson), a thousand-year-old vampire and rock music enthusiast; Lumpy Space Princess (voiced by Ward), a melodramatic and immature princess made out of "irradiated stardust"; BMO (voiced by Niki Yang), a sentient video game console-shaped robot that lives with Finn and Jake; and Flame Princess (voiced by Jessica DiCicco), a flame elemental and ruler of the Fire Kingdom. Cast Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoons